


【EM】如何意外留住前男友

by ColdAsIce



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 16:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdAsIce/pseuds/ColdAsIce
Summary: Mark度过了一个混乱的晚上，但这还不是最糟的；他在意想不到的地方见到了Eduardo，然后再次激怒了他。





	【EM】如何意外留住前男友

**Author's Note:**

> 写给v的生贺，虽然是点梗，但谁能拒绝Marky在隔间里被做到（）呢！享用愉快，再次祝v生日快乐

自打今天晚上开始，Mark已经笔直地站在这身西装里两三个小时，脊椎的僵硬传遍身体每一个角落——然后端起了第五杯鸡尾酒。此时此刻，面对着面前仍在滔滔不绝的地中海先生，维持着一贯的面无表情也变成了考验之一，让他后悔为什么要来参加所谓的互联网经济峰会。

是的，经济创新；没错，数据革命。有那么一瞬间，Mark只想掏出上装口袋里的签字笔，打断对方绕来绕去的话头，问他想要哪个部分的合作，再直接交换需要考量的数据当场还给Yes或者No的答案。当然，只能想想而已。

就像今晚还不够糟似的。第六杯酒没有进入已经宣告胀满的膀胱，而是被身旁托盘摇晃不稳的侍者一不留神泼在了Mark的裤子上。布料立刻浸透出深色的一块，缓缓蔓延开来。噢，该死的社会性社交，这下他得救了。

Mark只能向对面点点头，抓住难得的机会快步走向男士洗手间。

精致的小型洗手间遍布整个会场，因此他在这里有足够安静的空间从应酬里喘口气。顶灯向下照着Mark浸湿的那块左大腿布料，他低着头拿纸巾有一下没一下地擦拭，心里并不急切出去。他大概可以想出一个完善的方案将自己拯救出这个糟糕的地方，如果不是一个熟悉又陌生的声音从身后诧异地传来：

“Mark Zuckerberg？”

Mark抬起头时几乎被灯光眩晕了脑子，有一部分功能暂时宣告停工，而另一部分，太过于熟悉以至于嘴巴本能就反应出声：“……Eduardo。”

Great。这才叫做一个足够混乱的晚上。

*

他们冷静地面对面站着。像是如果这里不会关门，那就是一百万年后Mark化石和Eduardo化石出土的地方。

没有谁在这种场景下会自在，他们的眼神之间总是隔着一层透明的薄膜避免直接接触。这几乎是最小概率会发生的事件之一，你与某人分开时做好了一辈子不再见的打算，但仅仅过了两年就在尴尬的狭窄空间里撞了个措手不及，甚至没来得及思考一句体面的开场白？

“好久不见。”Eduardo率先打破了寂静，Eduardo是最先平静下来的那个。语气里带上了不必要的过度客气。

Mark舔了舔干燥的嘴唇：“你怎么会在这里？”

“因为我收到了邀请，跟你一样。”

“我不知道你会来，如果我知道——”

“我想我来参加这个晚宴不需要跟谁报备，Mark。即使你事先知道，你会怎么样呢？”Eduardo冷静地说。

“我会重新考虑是否出席。”我仍然会来。他想。

“你没有任何必要避嫌。”

“我们是潜在商业合作伙伴。”

“我们不再会是了。”

“你在回避话题，你的业务没有涉及互联网这块。”

“这也跟商业有关，我的投资可以在任何我个人觉得合适的领域下注。”

“但是……”

“Mark，”Eduardo打断了话题，“也许你并不那么了解我。”

Mark下意识地跟上了没有营养的一句：“但这里是美国境内？”

Eduardo微微睁大了眼睛：“天哪，Mark。看在上帝的份上我知道得比你清楚。”

“我只是以为你被禁止回来了。”

“你不能让所有事按照你想的来，你——”

他看上去介于生气和困惑之间，最终选择吞下了即将出口的所有话：“现在，如果你不介意？”

Eduardo站在离门口最近的位置，若非Mark堵在入口处让他没法合适地不弄皱西装，他一定已经跨出了这个区域逃离与Mark共度的哪怕多一秒。

Mark脱口而出：“我不打算让所有事都按照我想的来，我们也许还有别的可说。”

Eduardo定住了脚步。

他侧过脸，在灯光映照下嘴角若有似无地挂着冷漠笑意。“Mark，我们早就没话可说了。”

“我们可以永远有话可说。”Mark咽了口唾沫。“我们不能——你不能——老是困在过去。”

那句话，就像鞭子一样带着尖锐的破空声，划开了所有表面的平静。Mark低估了这句话会引发多大的怒火，Eduardo的表情瞬间阴沉下来像是所有飓风的总和，他下意识闭上眼睛打算迎接巴掌或者更重的东西，下一秒他的胳膊狠狠一疼，被钳制着甩进了最近的厕所隔间。

门哐当一声关上，Mark闭上眼睛浑身一震。

他被推攘着撞上墙板，倒吸一口凉气，Eduardo凑近耳边咬牙切齿地低声道。

“你总是很会让人生气，对不对？不是每次都能得逞，Mark Zuckerberg。你得学会付出代价了。”

臀上一凉，他整个人被钉在隔间薄薄的墙板上的同时，裤子被扯了下来。臀肉暴露在空气里。

“Eduardo！”Mark慌乱地压低声音叫道。

回应他的是Eduardo皮带坠落在地的声响，随即他张开的嘴唇里就插入了几根手指，Eduardo的手指，粗暴地干着他的嘴似的来回抽插，顶到喉头让他发出抑制不住的轻微干呕，涎水顺着合不拢的嘴角一点点流下来。直到手指湿得可以流水，Eduardo才抽出来抵上他的屁股，在后穴口草草揉弄了两下就往里深入。

那里大概有两年没有过除了正常功能以外的用途了，Mark痛得叫了一声，踮起脚来试图躲避往里推进的手指，但Eduardo一手牢牢地压制住了他的肩胛骨，两根手指不容置疑地插进穴口，缓缓没入第一指节。他的手下Mark单薄的身体止不住微微颤抖着，但这场惩罚一般的交合才刚刚开始。

Mark不得不放松自己，让所有的抵抗都屈服在Eduardo的力度之下。他还没有被勾起情欲，但是Eduardo的手指沾着他自己的口水在插他，这个情色的画面仍然让他身体微微发热。很快整根手指都被吞了进去，穴口紧紧地箍住指根。他不知道这在Eduardo眼中是怎样一副画面，但几秒能听见空气都停滞的静默后，Eduardo坚定地往里塞进了第三根手指。

很快手指灵活地在内壁勾弄抽插起来，动得又快又猛，没有丝毫调情的意思，对准了最敏感的那一处反复施加刺激。Mark咬紧了牙齿，他的前端颤颤巍巍地在这种激烈下站了起来。但Eduardo不打算让他好过，当他快要临近高潮的时候，手指啵地脱离了穴口，一只手伸过来握住了前端。

Eduardo的性器灼热地抵在他后穴外。Mark竟然该死的想要他进来。他能感觉到Eduardo也开始情动，但仅仅是为了他这副样子还是因为他是Mark——答案显而易见，一种被只是当作泄欲对象的侮辱席卷过他的脑海，Mark眼角微微发红。他在Eduardo手下狠狠地挣扎了一下，最后只是方便了对方抬高他的一条大腿，让性器畅通无阻地插进了湿热的后穴。

Mark打了个颤栗，清楚地知道自己被填满了。他扬起头几乎想要无声地喊出来，因为这实在太多太过，内壁仍然胀痛不已，但早在大学时记住Eduardo味道的身体背叛了主人的意志，一旦适应了熟悉的感觉就开始挤弄着欢迎肉棒的入侵。Mark下意识地夹了一下，他听见Eduardo倒抽了一口气，很快胸膛覆盖上他的脊背，手肘揽抱住细瘦的腰，挺身缓缓全根插入。

干净而窄小的空间里，如果有人不慎闯入，就会听见只有肉体的撞击声在隔间内响起。没有人说话，Eduardo沉默地在身后撞击他的屁股，Mark几乎趴不住门板，腿软得快要掉下去，咬紧牙关吞回了所有呻吟声。他的穴肉绞得相当紧，几乎是故意地在Eduardo每次抽出穴口又整根塞入时挑准时机收紧自己的小穴，这并不容易，但他气喘吁吁地命中了几次，终于如愿听见Eduardo从牙缝里蹦出的一声咒骂。

肠壁不停地吸吮着愈发坚挺的性器，契合得像是为其量身打造的泄欲工具。Eduardo没有怜惜的意思，却没想到Mark适应得相当好。他刚才插入手指时基本就明白了这段时间里Mark不会有别的伴侣哪怕是性伴侣，但唯独面对他仍然让人欲仙欲死，十分热情。

Mark背对着他，肩胛骨抽动着，在持续了十余分钟的猛烈活塞运动下，唇边泄出了几声低低的呻吟。这实在是要了他半条命，嘴唇咬到发白。他快要活生生被操射了，Eduardo的手终于大发慈悲地不再禁锢在他的性器上而是慢慢撸动了起来。Mark发出尖锐的呻吟声，这一刻脑子里什么也没有只剩下拥堵住思维的爆炸性快感。他猛地射了出来，眼前掠过一阵白光，臀腿止不住地颤抖着。

埋下的卷发脑袋终于发出了混合着情欲与泣音的低低一声：“Wardo……”

Eduardo颤栗了一下。

“你刚刚叫我什么？”

“Wardo，我……”

Mark没能说出他想说的话，他的脑子里一片混乱但是Eduardo钳着他的下巴将他扭过身然后吻了他。Mark睁大了眼睛。

唇瓣交互辗转，吐息灼热地打在对方嘴唇上。交换了数个亲吻之后，Eduardo对着Mark微启的嘴巴低语：“不是现在，Mark。如果你再说出什么我不想听到的话我可能真的会伤害你，”他的嘴角勾起一个弧度，浅浅地传递到与Mark相贴的肌肤上。“叫我的名字，Mark。”

他保持插在里面的姿势将Mark彻底转了个面，让后者发出一声惊喘，然后正对着抱起大腿让其盘在腰际。再次将Mark抵在墙板上时温柔了许多，但不妨碍肉棒在敏感收缩的后穴内浅浅地开始继续抽送起来。

Mark几乎要抗议出声，但是Eduardo的眼睛盯着他，那么专注那么纯粹地盯着他，像是将几年的时光都囊括在眼中。视觉刺激一瞬间如雷电重合肉壁上狠狠被顶上的一记操干，Mark泄出一声拔高的哭喘，双手环上了Eduardo的脖子。

“操，Mark，看着我，叫我……”Eduardo红着眼睛一下下操到他身体深处，看上去不是要吃掉Mark也会以另一种方式吞吃入腹。而Mark叫着“Wardo，操我，让我疼，啊”他们疯狂地做爱，震得门板簌簌发抖，要是门外有任何一个人经过都会让他们上整个世界的头条但他们他妈的不在乎，灵与肉从未如此契合地在另一人身上印下不可磨灭的痕迹，他们只是用硬的发疼的性器和红肿不堪的穴口承接一起直到那里被干出了白沫。

Eduardo内射了他一次，在那同时Mark再次高潮了——他索性被干到了高潮，攀在Eduardo身上一口咬住了对方的肩膀，换来报复似的两个牙印一左一右留在锁骨之上。他们颤抖着紧紧拥抱在一起射到对方身体里或者身体上，直到一切都混乱地染上对方的气味。

“等等，”在短暂休息的间歇里Mark突然说，脸色通红，“……我喝了很多酒，我还没上厕所。”

他不确定Eduardo是真正理解了他的意思因为臀肉里夹住的肉棒动得更快了。

“不，不行，Eduardo，停下。”Mark呻吟着，无法控制自己被卷入情欲漩涡。

“射出来，Mark，我想看。”Eduardo咬着他的耳朵，声音像是有蛊惑性一般低沉。他抱住Mark屁股的手绕进臀缝里逗弄着被肉棒撑开的穴周嫩肉，另一手快速地撸动着Mark顶住自己小腹的性器。活塞运动已经干得他们从快感里生出痛意，整个房间里只剩下愈发激烈的啪啪着肉声。Mark紧紧闭着眼睛手指在Eduardo身上锁紧，张开嘴什么也说不出来，像是所有的敏感点同时被击中，他眼前划过昏黑的影子，小腹一阵抽搐——先是凶猛地射空了囊袋里最后的白浊，然后淅淅沥沥的淡黄色液体从前端失控地流了出来，滴在地上。他被Eduardo操到失禁了。

有一阵子Mark什么也体会不到，麻木而无助地倾倒在Eduardo肩膀上。过了不知多久，他感受到身体内多了一股不属于自己的热流，Eduardo温热的舌头正轻轻舔掉他脸颊上的泪痕，才发觉自己的生理眼泪不受控制地涌出。

“操……你真的太辣了。”Eduardo轻声说。并不嫌脏地将他整个人拥在怀里。

Mark实在太累失去了能够思考的脑子。他胡乱说了句什么，根据Eduardo轻轻笑起来的反应看，可能是“这是最棒的性爱，Wardo。”

也许他们明天将会有一堆麻烦，也许他能和Eduardo一起搞定，也许没那么糟他们的确好运地没被任何人发现——但那都是明天再操心的事情了。

他隐约听见Eduardo说：“我们好好谈谈，Mark。”终于彻底满足地将一切意识交由Eduardo，陷入黑沉的睡眠。

END！


End file.
